


This Feeling, So Strong

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam leaves Mason alone in Jungle for a minute. Apparently a minute is all Mason needs to find Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling, So Strong

"Brett, anybody could see us!"

Mason was freaking out. In a good way, of course, because the guy he'd been crushing on for months now was making out with him and  _oh my god_ everything was perfect. He had used his fake ID to get into Jungle with his loyal wingman Liam again and the moment his best friend disappeared Brett had arrived and starting making a move. At first Mason had been totally clueless because there was no way a guy like Brett would be interested in a nerd like him but then he felt the taller male's hand on his hip and noticed just how close the other boy was standing...

Needless to say this was a pretty major moment in his life and Mason was far too aware of the fact that Liam could come back at any moment and spoil the moment. "You mean  _Liam_ could see us," Brett guessed correctly before stealing another kiss. Mason let him get away with it because honestly Brett's lips tasted fantastic and he couldn't get enough. He'd been dreaming about this for way too long. Seriously, there were some dirty dreams and thoughts locked up in his brain that were all courtesy of Brett Talbot and his ridiculously gorgeous body. How was Mason not supposed to be distracted by those abs and that  _face_?! People like him were outright unfair. Who allowed them to exist?

Mason's body was practically buzzing as he felt the other's lips against his and it wasn't just because of the mixed drink he'd been sipping on before the blond guy's arrival. Okay, maybe the alcohol had something to do with his giddiness but it definitely wasn't the sole reason. He'd be freaking out just as much even if he was stone cold sober. "Yeah, I mean Liam might see us," he agreed, laughing nervously. He  _really_ didn't want Liam to see what they were doing, if only because he was worried his best friend might stop them from going any further.

Brett's hand snaked around Mason's neck, holding him them for a second as he deepened the kiss. Mason felt like he was melting against the other boy's hard body and he had absolutely no regrets. He wanted to pinch himself just to check this wasn't a dream because it felt too good to be true but that meant taking his hands away from where they were resting on Brett's hips and he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

"We really should move," he gasped between kisses, yelping in surprise as Brett's other hand groped at his ass. Usually Mason would have objected to being treated like a piece of meat but he was willing to let it slide with Brett. In fact he welcomed it. He welcomed Brett to do a lot of things with him he usually wouldn't allow.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Brett purred, looking down at Mason with eyes that just screamed  _sex_. Or at least Mason presumed that's what they were screaming. Maybe he just had sex on the brain. It was hard not to think about when he was pressed up against his crush who was very clearly a sex god and had been the star of a number of Mason's personal sex dreams.

It took all of Mason's self control to put his hand on Brett's chest and not comment on how firm it felt under his palm. Instead he pushed him back a few inches despite desperately wanting him to come closer. "If Liam sees-"

"If I see  _what?_ " a new voice asked. Mason turned to see Liam stood a few feet away, looking between them with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Mason wasn't sure whether he wanted the ground to swallow him whole or he wanted to slap his best friend in the face for interrupting them. "Were you guys just making out?"

Words suddenly seemed to fail Mason as he tried his best to come up with a reasonable excuse to explain why he and Brett were stood so close. Luckily Brett was much faster than him and saved him having to develop an embarrassing story for why he was suddenly so flustered. "Yes, we were," Brett confirmed, taking Mason's hand with his own. "So if you'll excuse us..." Without giving Liam a chance to respond, Brett started to pull him away. Mason couldn't even look his best friend in the eye as he passed.

If he had, he would have sign the wide grin spreading across Liam's face and his bright eyes light up with excitement. "Proud of you, buddy!" he called out but Mason was already long gone. Somehow Liam didn't feel like he'd be needed for the rest of the night. Maybe Scott would want to hang out and play some video games instead...

**Author's Note:**

> I spend so long writing dirtywrong fics involving Theo that I wanted to write something cute with my new OTP from the show. These two are ridiculously cute and as much as I love Corey I'm still holding out for this to happen...
> 
> Maybe I'll give Corey some love in my next fic. He deserves it too.


End file.
